


You're It!

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Games, Germanyneedshelp, Ididn'tRealiseMexicoWasAlreadyCreated, Italyishungry, MexicoisanOC, Multi, Other, Slightly - Freeform, Tag, gerita - Freeform, notatagchallenge, sorry - Freeform, tagthegame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: Having run low on resources for both sides, America asks the Allies and Axis powers to spend a day playing team tag. Last power or team standing wins the round!My first Hetalia fanfiction. Enjoy!





	You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> Many fanfictions alternatively refer to the countries as nations. This is not politically correct, as a nation is a group of people with a common identity living in an area of an existing country. 'State' will equal country in this fic, even if that sounds weird to anyone living in the United States (which should have been named the United Nations but oh well. I didn't make the decision). 
> 
> This should go without saying, but I do not own Hetalia nor any partnerships with its creator, manga publishing, or anime studios. Those rights belong to the author, webcomic and manga publishers: Hidekaz Himaruya, Gentosha, Tokyopop and Shueisha. The anime rights go to director Bob Shirohata, Hiroshi Watanabe, Studio Deen, Funimation, Madman Entertainment, and Manga Entertainment. Support the official release if you haven't already!

**_I don't own anything._ **

_**Foreign language used in this chapter:  
**_ **German:** _Verdammt =_ Dammit  
 _Ja =_ Yes  
 **Spanish:** _Tres! Dos! Uno! ¡Vamos!  =_ Three! Two! One! Let's go!  
 **Russian:** _Америка! =_ America! ** __  
**

* * *

Germany was being strangled.

His resources had been cut off by Britain (again) and France was driving him nuts, more than America, who was probably too occupied with Japan. Meanwhile Russia got mad after Germany forgot to give him dandelions and decided to team up against the Axis Powers.

And so, after a major battle of the day, Germany realised he had little resources left. He would have to retreat or take a risk and use his final resources, then retreat. Either way wasn't ideal. The moment he pulled back or stopped fighting to regroup the troops and restock the supplies, the Allies would notice something was different and would attack him while he was most vulnerable. He couldn't let them know he was weakening.

As he contemplated about this, his thoughts were cut short by Italy screaming. "Verdammt, Italy," Germany scowled, opening his eyes just enough to watch brunette-haired country race into the camp flailing about.

"Germany! Germany! America is attacking!" Italy waved his arms around wildly. "And I don't have my flag!"

German leapt to his feat. "WHAT!?"

"I lost my flag!"

"Nein, the thing you said before!"

"America came! He's standing on the borders of the camp with a rifle!" Italy galloped into the nearest tent and dove under a bed.

Enraged, Germany seized his pistol and raced to the outskirts of the camp, where other German soldiers had gathered with their own weapons out. Sure enough, the American stood right in the outskirts of the camp. He had one of those dumb smirks on his face and a rifle against his back. Yet he hadn't brought his army.

Germany stepped forwards. "You had better come here for a good reason!"

"Yeah, dude! I totally have a good reason to come here!" America waved his hand back and forth as he spoke. "I couldn't help but notice your supply stock is running low when one of my pilots flew overhead. What luck! The Allies are a little low too!" America stopped when he noticed the German soldiers still had not lowered their weapons. So he took his off and tossed it to the ground. "So! I have a proposal! Tomorrow, we drop our weapons -- like what I just did -- and play a game of tag while we wait for some reinforcements and supply!"

The proposal struck Germany dumb and he found himself unable to answer for a moment. When he finally formed words, they sounded like they were still lodged in his throat. "Are... are you... serious?"

"Why not?" America asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.. "You up for it? It could be a fun way to recharge our morale."

For a moment, Germany couldn't decide whether to shoot the American right now or actually agree to the offer. Yet his finger slid towards the trigger until his eyes landed on a large looming figure drifting up behind America with the most dangerous weapon of all; the metal pipe of pain. Lowering his gun, he nodded and signaled to his troops. "Ja, ja, I will take you up on your offer," Germany said hurriedly.

"Cool beans, dude! Don't forget to invite your friends! And come at eight sharp in the morning!" With that, America skipped off, and Germany let him go because 1. This might actually be a good idea and 2. Russia was with America. And that was never a good sign.

Turning around, Germany commanded his soldiers at ease, then contacted his boss asking for more resources. He then gathered with Japan and Italy and explained what America said. Thankfully, both agreed, putting the Axis powers at three for their team... against five... Somehow, it wasn't very fair.

Morning came and the three prepped themselves by eating some of their rations. They met with the Allies at a large field in Bulgaria.

America stepped between the two sides. "Okay! Here's how we play!" The bright-eyed state called. "Tag someone on the opposing side and you have to sit down! You can even tag when sitting down. The only way you get up is if someone from your team tags you! Winner is whoever is last standing!"

"That's it?" Italy asked nervously. "No tricks?"

"Nope!" America said. "And we'll have Mexico over here keep score for us!" He motioned to a tall woman with long flowing curls that put Russia's sister to shame, or at least in Germany's opinion. She smiled at them sweetly as she made her way over between the two teams.

"Thank you, brother," she said in a rolling accent. America smiled and returned to his side while Germany and Mexico exchanged tense glances. Mexico had not been on good terms with Germany ever since he tried sending her the Zimmerman Telegram, though Germany was certain she would have wanted her territory back.

Mexico averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "Alright... The only rules apply to winning the game," she said. "There is nothing else. Play the game however you wish. Though I would prefer it without bloodshed." The countries nodded. The Allies bent down and set themselves in a sprint position. _'So the game's going to be this serious?'_ Germany thought. _'Alright then, let's show these Allies what we've got.'_ Japan must have been thinking the same thing, for he too readied himself to sprint. Italy stated at his two friends, completely confused.

Mexico stood to the side and began counting. "Tres! Dos! Uno! ¡Vamos!"

Immediately, the eight broke into a sprint. Right away, Japan tagged France. Italy ran away from the action until Mexico convinced him to play, saying she would award him with a bowl of pasta after the first round ended.

Germany bolted off to the right, England and America teaming up behind him. The two tried to drive him towards one another, their arms just a centemetres from the German. Refusing to be caught, Germany evaded their extended arms and switched direction, causing the two to run by him. As they passed, he reached out and tagged America. Now to ward off England.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Japan and China duelling it out while Russia freed France. Italy was nowhere in sight and Germany had a feeling Italy had been tagged somewhere behind him.  

Suddenly England tapped his shoulder. "Haha! Gotcha!" The Brit laughed evilly and skipped off as Germany scowled, kneeling down. England ran back to America and tapped him on the shoulder, freeing him. Hopefully Japan would take out those two English speakers.

Germany began losing hope when China bested Japan. The Allies skipped along together, laughing and already celebrating their soon-to-be win.

Then Italy shot by and slapped his shoulder. "Germany! You're free!" Germany leapt to his feet and tagged China, who had been pursuing Italy. He manoeuvred his way around the grasping hands, tagging both Russia and America in the process, before freeing Japan.

Unfortunately, France had reached China and set him free. "Italy!" Germany called. "Tag out China!"

"Why?" The inquisitive state asked.

"Why?!" To win! Duh! Just because they were outnumbered did not mean they were going to lose! However, the first thing that came out of his mouth was "Because he insulted your pasta cooking and called it disgusting!" What kind of answer was that?

Italy screamed and ran after China. "How can you say my pasta is disgusting when I have perfected the recipe for over hundreds of years have you ever tried my pasta you cannot say it's gross because I have never seen you eat my pasta and that's my signature dish if you want bad cooking you should go to England for that!!!!"

"What are you talking about?" Howled China as he ran from the crying Italian.

Now that China was busy, Germany focused on the others. Far from the action, America was laying on the ground picking the grass. England was rooting for China from where he sat. France reached out and tagged Japan's ankle, and the two sat next to each other, conversing. And China was still being chased by Italy. But wasn't there one more?

Then something hard hit Germany on the head. He yelled and whirled around. Russia stood behind him, an "innocent" smile on his face. In his hand was the metal bar. "Hey! Russia! Put the weapon down!"

"But Mexico said there are no rules," Russia reminded Germany. "If I'm correct, you have to sit down." He placed his hand on the German's shoulder and with an unheard amount of strength, forced the German to sit. Russia grinned even wider before skipping off after Italy, who had tagged China.

Italy wasn't watching where he was going, and Russia could easily have sneaked up on him and tagged him. "Italy! Watch out!" Germany yelled. Italy opened his eyes, glancing around.

Suddenly England reached out and slapped the Italian's ankle. "That's what you get for calling my food bollicks!" Italy sat down, making Germany groan.

Russia was the last one running around, though he didn't realise it until Mexico called to him. "Aye, Russia! Where are you going?"

Russia paused for a moment. Then he turned around and saw everyone sitting down. "Did I win?"

"Yes, you and the Allies won the first round. You all can get up now."

The states stood up. An excited Russia ran over to America squealing "Америка!! We won!"

"Dude! Put the pipe down!" America screamed as he ran away from Russia, who was happily chasing him. "How are you not hot in that clothing!?"

While the two Allies ran around, the others joined Mexico under the canopy she had set up. "Drinks and food, everyone!" The countries spent a few minutes recharging their energy, snacking on various food from each country, and drinking water or lemonade.

Italy got his pasta, though Germany took it away before he finished it. "Germany! What was that for?!"

"You're going to get cramps if you eat too much."

"Awe, Germany! It's so kind of you to care about my health!" France had an evil grin on his face and Japan was fan-boying...again.

"Ja, ja, just don't give yourself a stomachache."


End file.
